Lyrics to Our Love
by DaughterOfTheUnknown
Summary: This is our collection of one-shot songfics written by KoalaLover-ABC-123 and DaughterOfTheUnknown, about *Percabeth's song. Prompts and constructive criticism welcome in the reviews! *Disclaimer we own nothing but the stories!
1. Hands

**Hey guys! This chapter was created by KoalaLover-ABC-123. We hope you like it!**

Hands put your empty hands in mine…

Annabeth glanced at Percy. He was sitting next to her, staring at the horizon dreamily.

They were sitting on the dock at the beach, feet dipped in the water, just talking to each other. When they couldn't find any words to say (which was often) they would fall into a comfortable silence, almost as if a spell was on them.

As a light breeze blew past them, causing a few autumn leaves to fall, Annabeth took her boyfriend's hand, and squeezed it slightly. It was to tell him that even if their hands weren't in each other's, their lives were intertwined and their hearts were bound to each other.

And they held hands for the rest of the night.

 **How was that? Please tell us in the reviews!**


	2. Scars

**Hey guys! This chapter was written by DaughterOfTheUnknown. We hope you like it!**

And scars, show me all the scars you hide...

Percy tried to hide them, from all his friends, even Annabeth.

Tartarus had left its mark on him. Actually, it had left many marks.

The scars were terrible. Ugly red, pink, purple, and white marks. Some went all the way down his back.

They were everywhere, reminding him of his past. His back, arms, legs, and his face, everywhere.

Percy knew he couldn't hide all of them. But he tried to hide the worst ones, like the ones on his back.

Many of them were from monsters, some from the Giant war and the second Titan war, he even had a few from fellow demigods.

The worst was a scar on his back that he got from the fight with one of the curses. It was a curse from a monster whose back he had sliced in a fight.

It was a large purple scar that ran down from the top of his spine down to the bottom. A perfect, straight, very ugly, line.

The scars were the only reason he never took his shirt of in front of everybody. Even Annabeth.

This was what he thought about while trying to sleep.

Then, he heard a creak from the door.

"Percy?" He heard Annabeths voice ask, "C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course Annabeth. Are you having flashbacks again?"

"Yes"

Annabeth lies down beside him. She starts to run a hand up and down his back.

He flinches at the feel of her hand which was running down his spine. Exactly over the scar.

Annabeth notices this, "What's wrong Perce?"

"Annabeth I've never shown you my scars from that place, have I?"

"No" she answers in a small voice.

Percy lifts up his shirt, Annabeth gasped.

"Percy why have you never shown me this before?"

"I-I didn't want to scare you."

"Percy after all we've been through you think I'd be scared of scars?"

Annabeth holds him tight, "I'm never letting you go ever again." She whispers before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **How was that? Tell us in the reviews!**


	3. Wings

**Hey guys! This was written by KoalaLover-ABC-123. We hope you enjoy!**

And hey, if your wings are broken, please take mine so yours can open too…

Percy dived underwater frantically. He needed a minute to think. He lay on a the sand and breathed in.

The feeling of being underwater calmed him. It made Percy feel weightless, almost as if he was moving in slow motion. The sound. It was hard to describe. It was like a constant buzz, but dulled by the water in between you and it. With bubbles and a muffled crowd talking in the mix. The soundtrack of tranquility and peace.

Percy's ears were suddenly filled with the sound of another dive and his eyes captured a lock of blonde hair. Meaning Annabeth had risked her breath to be with him.

His girlfriend came into view, eyes full of concern. Her grey orbs looked downcast, as if she thought that it was her fault Percy was so miserable.

It wasn't.

Everything was just too much.

Being the son of Poseidon, one of the Seven, saviour of Olympus, hero of the gods and just Percy Jackson in general was a lot of pressure, and a big headache.

A gasp interrupted his thoughts. Annabeth was struggling to breathe, trying to tell him something. Percy made an air bubble and she spluttered until her lungs were filled with oxygen again.

'Are you okay?' She questioned. Percy nodded and smiled.

'I'm fine now that you're here with me.'

 **How was that? Tell us in the reviews!**


	4. Eyes

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. This is going to be Jasper not Percabeth as the summary says so if you don't like it don't read it. Anyway, onto the story...**

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

Piper was crying and Jason didn't know why.

Jason had walked into the Aphrodite cabin trying to find Piper. The first thing he noticed was a huddle of Aphrodite campers huddled around what looked like a crying figure.

Lacey noticed Jason and walked over. By now Jason had realized that the crying figure was Piper.

"Can you ask Piper to come over to my cabin when she's ready?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Then Lacey walked back over to Piper.

Jason headed back towards the Zeus cabin. When he got inside he sat on the bed.

After a while Jason heard a knock on the door and, got up to answer it.

At the door was Piper who's kaleidoscope eyes were magnified by her tears.

Jason led her over to the bed and they sat down.

"What's wrong Pipes?"

"I-I feel responsible about Leo's death."

"Piper don't feel bad, Leo made his own choice."

"I know I just feel so bad. I should have been able to stop him."

"No Piper, you shouldn't have. He saved us all and you're dishonoring his memory by saying otherwise."

"I-I'm sorry." now Piper had tears sliding down her face again.

"Don't be Piper."

Now the couple was laying on the bed, face to face.

"I love you Sparky"

"I love you to Pipes."

They held each other for the rest of the night until they both fell asleep.

 **Did you like it? Please tell us in the reviews!**

 **Peace,**

 **DOTU and KL-ABC-123**


End file.
